RWBY: Demon Inside
by knight117117
Summary: Team RWBY are continuing their training like normal when another student matches Yang in hand to hand combat and has an unreadable arua but in Yangs quest to be the best her team finds out this student has a horrible pasted and painful present that they wished they didn't find out about.
Chapter 1

It was a standard day at Beacon Academy all teams were in class learning about the monsters of Grimm that they hunt on a regular basis or in the training area improving their fighting skills while being monitored by Glynda Goodwitch. In the training area two students were fighting while being monitored, the two fighters were on a concrete floor with the other students watching from the stacked seats in the room. Above the fighters was a big screen showing their names and a bar indicating their aura status. On the right side of the screen Lie Ren's name was above the bar from team JNPR and another student by the name Leo but for some reason his aura bar was blacked out.

Jaune leaned over to Pyrrha and said in a curious tone "why isn't his aura showing?"

Pyrrha looked up to the bar and then to the fighter called Leo, he was dressed in a brown cloak that matched his hair along with dark blue jeans and grey shirt. Pyrrha then looked to Jaune and said "I don't know I have never seen this before"

Jaune was still baffled by it and spoke answering his own question "is it possible that he hasn't unlocked it?"

Pyrrha did not look away from the two of them as she spoke "even if he hasn't it would still show the two of them" she just left it there as the fight begun.

On the screen the countdown started at five slowly ticking down to one making a loud tick with each change. Ren quickly pulled out his Storm Flower bladed pistols sprinting to his opponent to get the first hit but as he swung his bladed weapons from his left to his right he was blocked by Leo who grabbed his hands at the wrist. Leo then kicked Ren's right side with his right leg but then Leo jumped on his one leg flipping himself over Ren while still holding him at the wrists pulling him over to a hard stone floor.

Nora from team JNPR jumped out of her seat next to Pyrrha shouting and waving her arms like mad "COME ON REN! ATTACK HIM BEAT HIM LIKE A SLOF!"

Pyrrha placed a firm grip on Nora's shoulder "calm down its only practise" Nora sat back down as Pyrrha said "beat him like a slof?"

Nora smiled in her weary way continuing to talk in her hyper voice "slofs jump down from trees and attack like ninjas" Pyrrha smiled at how funny and crazy Nora was sometimes while looking back to the fight.

In the meantime Ren had gotten himself back up swinging his blades trying to land a hit but he was only cutting the air in front of Leo, Ren continued his attacks for some time before landing a blade into Leo's upper right arm but it only lead to Leo grabbing Ren's neck forcing him to the ground cracking the stone. After that final blow Ren's aura was in the red so Glynda Goodwitch ended the session and Ren went back to his seat next to Nora and Leo also left to his seat on the other side of the room. Glynda then fixed the floor, with a single move of her hand, the floor was back to how it was.

Yang from team RWBY leaned over to her sister and spoke in a smug tone "he will be a good fighter"

Glynda then stepped into the area and said "who wants to go next?" Yang then steps up dressed in her normal fighting clothes and Glynda looks at her and says "is there anyone you want to fight or just anyone like usual?"

Yang looks over to where Leo went off and says in a loud voice "Leo"

Ruby quietly says "careful Yang" but Yang takes no notice and practically jumps into the training area.

Glynda spoke in a stern tone to Yang "Yang he has just been so you will have to pick someone else"

Yang smiled as she saw Leo had got up and into the ring "I think he thinks differently"

Glynda looked over to see Leo ready to fight "well ok then, looks like you get your fight" Glynda then pulled out a phone changing the contestants on the monitor above them.

Yang started off the fight by extending her bracelets into her shotgun gauntlets, Yang instantly started punching the air in front of her firing shots off at Leo but only two out of the four shots hit him sending him back. Yang determined to prove she was the best fighter in hand to hand to combat sprinted over to him giving him a strong upper cut sending him off the ground a few feet but when he was level with her chest when falling she punched him in the back of the head firing her gauntlet making his face the tool that broke the floor. But to everyone's surprise he was able to push himself up but to Yang's surprise he had a sword under is cloak on his left side, she quickly tried to land another high powered hit on him but as she sent out her right arm only to have him swing to her left pounding his elbow into her back sending Yang stumbling forwards. Yang turned around lifting her fist up but something was wrong as she lifted her arms up her left arm was lighter, when her hands were in view she saw that her left gauntlet was gone. Leo smiled a little as he showed her own weapon to Yang tossing it up in the air grabbing it with his left hand ready to use it against her. Yang's eyes turned red in anger making her more dangerous than before.

Ruby could easily see what had happened and how bad things were about to get as she turned to her team mates and said "not good"

Yang started her mad attack by punching him firing her gauntlet's but Leo did the same making both attacks counter each other in a loud ear breaking sound and sending their arms back to the shock, a second later she attacked again but Leo was able to dodge it by ducking under her arm and punching her in the back with her own weapon firing it off in a loud bang sending her forwards to the out of bounds area that if you entered you had lost but Yang was held back from falling out but as she turned around she saw Leo holding her arm pulling her back sending her rolling across the floor.

Yang looked straight at him with a confused look "why would you do that?"

Leo looked to Yang getting up off the ground speaking for his first time in a quiet but still clearly audible voice "because out their there are no out of bounds, how are we supposed to become huntsmen and huntresses when stepping off a platform ends a battle"

Yang sees the truth in his words and starts to contemplate the training methods but she quickly got her head back in the fight. After many swings and loud bangs from Yang's weapons it was declared a draw so the other students could be evaluated by Glynda Goodwitch. Leo returned Yang's gauntlet walked off as Yang went back to her team.

Ruby was first to talk to Yang in her always happy voice "well done a draw is still a win"

Yang looks down to her gauntlet as she spoke in a glum tone "but it's not he was holding back he had a sword on him"

Weiss spoke to them both "Yang's right hand to hand and he didn't even use his weapon that he trained with and he matched her with her weapon"

Yang speaks up again "he's right handed and he used his left"

Ruby jumped up to what Yang said "how do you know that?"

Yang looks to Ruby's face "his sword was on his left so he's right handed"

It was now break time at beacon academy and team RWBY were hanging out outside the main building talking about their usual stuff from lessons to stories about their home and family, apart from Blake who was staying quiet as usual. Across from them they saw Velvet the class faunus who was reading a book while sitting under a tree, she was dressed in her normal brown leather gold plated clothes. They then saw Cardin and his team walk over to her in their heavy armour with Cardin going right up to her pulling on her rabbit ears.

Cardin laughed as he pulled "come on bunny why don't you hop away"

Velvet's voice turned into a crying tone because of the pain she was feeling "come on guys let go"

Cardin pulled harder on her ears "why don't you get the white fang to stop me"

Blake heard that and had it with him and was about to go over and rip him apart "he makes me sick"

Ruby spoke in a sadden tone "no body deserves to be treated like that"

Blake snapped into an angry tone "BUT HE DOES" Blake start to walk over to them but noticed someone was in the shadow of the tree.

Blake was first to see the person in the shadows was Leo he walked over to Cardin grabbing his arm making him let go of Velvet, then Leo pulled Cardin's arm back putting his other hand on his head forcing his face to the dirt while twisting his arm "you do that again to her or anyone and I will snap your arm like a twig"

Leo let Cardin go but after he got up he tried to punch Leo but he ended up back on the ground in the same position as before but as he was twisting his arm back, this time it ended up with his arm making a loud pop dislocating his arm. Team RWBY were in a bit of shocked as to what they saw but they knew that Cardin would have kept doing it until someone put him in place. Blake smiled to see him get what he deserved a face full of dirt and a kick to his pride.

Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Yang was beaten in hand to hand combat and she was looking to get better much better and now was the perfect time it was the students half term assignment where they are given a real mission that were actually deadly. Every team was given an assignment but team RWBY was still waiting for theirs but Ruby was told by Glynda Goodwitch that Ozpin wanted to speak with her team. Ruby told her team and they went to Ozpin's office the first thing they noticed was the glass roof and the big clockwork machine above them making a dull metal scraping noise, Ozpin was behind his metal legged desk with a glass top. They approached him waiting for whatever he was going to say.

Ruby was in front of everyone as she spoke in a quiet voice "you wanted to see us sir"

He looked up from his computer to see the whole RWBY team "yes it's about your assignment I was going to give you a normal one but something more exceptional for you has come up, a student went out on a mission above him and his signal has gone dead I need to find him but this is a dangerous assignment he went out into a high Grimm present zone but this is a choice you can go do it or leave him for someone else"

Ruby quickly spoke up "we will do it"

Yang quickly backed her sister up "yes if someone needs help we can't leave a student out there alone"

Weiss spoke quieter than the others but still enough to be heard by all "you're right yang who is this student anyway"

Ozpin turn his computer screen around to show them Leo "Leo Chill age 17 specializing in sword combat. There's a bullhead waiting for you on bay 5" the words specialising in sword combat made Yang's blood boil.

The team left with Yang clenching her fists as they went, they got on board the aircraft and the pilot took them off to the place Leo's signal went down. After an hour of straight flying they arrived with the pilot talking over the intercom "there's no landing zone so you will have to jump, you've got 24 hours before I return" the bullheads engines went vertical making the bullhead hover over the dense forest as the back door dropped down, the four of them jumped down into the trees landing close together but all facing different directions.

Weiss noticed the broken shrubbery to the east "look over here it looks like a lot of Grimm have passed through here"

The others looked at it and went east finding more turned up earth and claw marks on the trees, they found it odd that an area with a high Grimm presence hadn't thrown any Grimm at them yet. Ruby was the one to say the question everyone was thinking "ok where are all the Grimm?"

Weiss spoke up breaking the silence of the forest "are you trying to get us killed it's a good thing that there are no Grimm"

The second after Weiss spoke, they all heard a noise in the bushes and a Grimm resembling a wild pig came out but with a burst of speed and a swing of Ruby's scythe the Grimm was without a head and disintegrating.

After about three hours of following upturned grass and damaged plant life they found a clearing that had been trampled to the point of all the plants being pushed into the earth, the only explanation is that a herd of Grimm passed through here.

Ruby looked around pulling out her scythe "ok let's split up for a bit and look around"

They all went into the thick tree line looking around staying close to the clearing; they all went in getting further and further away from the clearing. Ruby was walking around with her scythe out ready to attack any Grimm that came at her but she saw a white hand coming out from the side of a tree, she quickly ran over going around the tree seeing Leo in the same clothes that he had worn before but he had four large claw tears in his clothes.

Ruby shouted her team with Yang being the first to turn up checking his pulse to find it was slow and weak. Weiss and Blake turned up at the same time seeing him at deaths door. They set up camp in that clearing make a fire and tent by the time they were done it was dark, the tent was a dark red almost purple and Yang, Ruby and Blake were sitting around the fire.

Ruby spoke in a quiet voice to the others "where did all the Grimm go?"

Blake looked to the tree line expecting something to happen as she spoke "they could have moved to a different area but Grimm never do a hit and run"

Yang was reloading her gauntlets when she said "maybe he killed all of them"

Weiss got out of the tent after giving Leo medical treatment "you girl might want to see this"

They all entered the tent making it cramped so Ruby just stayed at the flaps of the entrance, they sore Leo topless with four dark red claw injuries across his chest. They had healed to the point that the blood had dried stopping from bleeding out but the thing Weiss wanted to show them was on his lower right arm. She turned his arm so they could all see the black scars on him.

Ruby heard some noise in the trees and looked over walking over to the noise to find a Grimm resembling a bear jumped out trying to kill her but she jumped back folding her scythe up fire rounds into it but by the fifth round it went down making the others leave the tent as more turned up.

Yang went straight in punching the Grimm in its soft under belly then an upper cut to the chin firing shots of with every punch sending the Grimm down for her to give it one final punch to the back of its head killing it and making it disintegrate like normal.

Weiss took on another Grimm using the dust in her sword making a white ruin appear on the ground below it freezing it into a solid block of ice and with one thrust of her fin sword smashed the ice and Grimm inside to bits taking one more Grimm out of the fight.

Blake pull out her gun firing dust rounds at her Grimm causing several explosions on the Grimm, she then flicked the blade on so it stuck up right on her gun as she sprinted towards it pressing it on its leg still moving making a deep cut on it, she followed that attack with another cutting the Grimm's back sending it down with a loud thump.

All the noise from the fighting attracted more Grimm but this time more bear Grimm and Beowulf Grimm as werewolf resembling Grimm started to turn up in large numbers. Leo got out of the tent looking more pale than before seeing all the Grimm and all the Beowulf ran to him ready to rip him apart but they all stopped at him looking straight at him, Leo turned his head to look at the bear Grimm the Beowulf's did the same and then ran for them attacking other Grimm ripping them apart. But Leo then collapsed landing on his left side, after all the Grimm were killed by the other Grimm they ran off into the trees leaving team RWBY puzzled as to what just happened.

They dragged him into the tent and waited for the bullhead to turn up at day, the night had no more Grimm encounters so they only had to wait for the pilot to come back and after he returned they took Leo back to beacon putting him in the onsite hospital he was on a table, the whole room was a cream colour all most white with a black haired clean cut doctor putting up x-rays on a wall.

Yang looked at Leo looking at his injuries "is he going to be ok?"

The doctor did not look to her as he spoke in a deep tone "he has taken sufficient damage and he has lost a lot of blood"

Weiss looked around at their equipment seeing they were well funded "why don't you just give him a blood transfusion?"

The doctor continued to look at his charts and sheets "unfortunately that is out of the question his body can't accept blood"

Ruby quietly speaks up "why?"

Ozpin walks in with his cane making a clicking sound each time it tapped the floor "because he has something else in his blood"

Weiss looks to Ozpin as she asked "what could possibly be in his blood that would stop him taking it to survive"

Ozpin looked to the passed out student on the table as he answered them "I'm sorry but I have said too much"

Leo started to toss and turn on the table waking up to a bleary white world and started to move his right hand but Yang being the closest person to him put her hands on his arm holding him so he could not move "don't move you've been hurt"

He continued to move his hand to his face touching his eye removing a contact lens revealing a completely red eye just like a Grimm, the shock of his eye made Yang fall back on to the floor speaking in a loud shocked voice "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIS EYE?"

Ozpin looked down to Yang with a depressive tone "well there's no point in hiding the truth from you but no one can know agreed"

The whole team agreed as Ozpin continued his depressive words "he can't take blood because his home was destroyed by Grimm but the Grimm had an old alpha that put its blood into him, it's a rare thing to happen but a Grimm will do it to torture its victim as it dies but some peoples blood merges with the Grimm but it's not nice the blood burns your insides all the time and it never goes away it's a permanent pain as well as the Grimm eyes and the black scar"

They all listened to his depressing words and Ruby jumped on to the computer in the room shouting "we need to tell his family"

But a weak voice came from the table "don't bother I... I don't have any they all died with my home"

Ruby and Yang both remember the loss of both their mothers, but Yang thinks about everything that she has heard the signal went dead, he has great combat skills, his weapon was on his side not out so it wasn't used, always in pain and his family are all dead. Yang then looks at him "your signal didn't go dead did it you turned it off to die"

Leo gets off the table stumbling down holding on to the table "you try dealing with this"

Yang was the one to ask the big question "but why now what has changed that's made you what to die?"

Leo then says the one thing no one but Ozpin was expecting "hope... hope for finding and killing the thing that did this to me" Leo then grabbed his clothes walking through the door.

Chapter 3

Yang had been training with Leo so that she could improve her fighting to the point that she could beat him, but in the past few days her team mates had started to notice she was training more and more.

They were all in their room sitting on their beds Yang on hers, Ruby and Blake on the one across from her and Weiss sitting in a chair at the desk in the room. Ruby was first to speak "so Yang how's training been with your boyfriend?"

Yang snaps at her younger sister "he's not my boyfriend"

Ruby then smiles cheekily "I think its sweet you have found someone even if he is a bit errrrr"

Blake speaks up but keeping to herself mostly "a bit Ahab" everyone looks to her a bit confused to what she said "Moby dick Ahab was the man that hunted the whale that hurt him like Leo"

They then hear Leo's voice "If my chest had been a cannon, I would have shot my heart upon the beast he would have done that to kill his whale and I would do mine"

Blake looked at him in the door way in surprise to see him being the only one who knew it "you read it"

Leo looks to her "good book gets a good point across something hurts you hunt it down and kill it anyway Yang you wanted to train today" Yang and Leo both leave.

About half an hour later sirens where going off signalling all students to go outside, the academy's intercom "students the city hall is under attack, the white fang have penetrated the outer wall Grimm are entering the city all students to the hanger bays"

Team RWBY ran down the corridor being bumped about by all the other students running to the hanger, when they got there they found bullheads filling up with people and taking off and coming back refilling with students. Team RWBY saw Yang and Leo in a bullhead so they joined them as it took off. They arrived at the city wall seeing Grimm running about chasing people as the huntsmen and huntresses tried to stop their advance, as the bullhead slowed down they all jumped down while it was still in the air.

They all landed in a street but then a giant Beowulf with black fur and multiple white spiked bones on its body showing its old age. Blake pulled her gun out shooting several shots at it but her shots were intercepted by Leo's sword "this one's mine" Leo then took his cloak showing his arm and taking his contacts out not letting anything make a margin of difference to his attacks. As lesser beowolves turned up but they did nothing.

The others left him to his fight as they tried to hold the city, they went off fighting Grimm that were chasing people first shooting them to slow them down and divert them from the people. Back at Leo he pointed his sword the Grimm firing the blade and cross guard at the Grimm, the grip of the sword and the rest of it was connected by a chain pulling Leo towards the Grimm. The blade past the Grimm's shoulder but as Leo was pulled towards it punched him back leaving the sword in its body, Leo was knocked to the ground with the Grimm getting ready to punch him. He ran to the side but his left hand took the hit breaking his hand turning it into a black and red mess, he quickly recovered backing up from the Grimm resorting to hand to hand. Leo punched the Grimm's side but the Grimm grabbed him squeezing him and throwing him into the building, the Grimm slowly walked over to the hole in the building and was cut across the face losing its right eye. Leo had changed his left hand looking more like a Grimm's being all black and having white spikes on the knuckles and on the fingers but the change did not end there he had bigger spikes on his arms running all the way down it. Leo then jumped up grabbing his sword pulling over the Grimm's shoulder making a large deep cut followed by a slash across the Grimm's back sending it to the ground, Leo didn't stop there as the Grimm tried to move away he kicked it over twisting his grip on his sword releasing dust into it making it glow red with the heat as he stabbed it into the Grimm's leg dragging it up its body cutting it and burning it torturing the Grimm. He then walked up to the Grimm's head grabbing it by the neck pulling it to him "you deserve worse than this" he then thrusted his sword into it one good eye burning it as it disintegrated.

Team RWBY was currently killing Beowulf Grimm when the Grimm stopped looking to the dead alpha and the one that took its place, the bad thing was that everyone saw him as the monster he was commanding his lesser demons in a rabid blood lust against themselves ripping the Grimm apart but after the other Grimm's were all joining in the violence he turned to his Grimm making them turn on themselves, to the other teams it looked like he was the devil making his demons die for his entertainment.

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the attack and Yang had been wanting to continue her training with Leo but no one had seen him for a few days and he wasn't replying to any emails or calls. The team began to think he might have gone suicidal again so they went out looking for him but as they looked for him they found out that he went to the heads office but when they got there he had gone, they decided to look about but after a little while they split up Ruby going to his room and the rest running about the grounds.

Yang caught sight of him running towards him seeing him go for the edge of the cliff but as she got closer to him she saw he was having trouble walking he was stumbling and using his sword as a walking stick but as he got to the edge he fell down in pain grabbing his right arm as she shouted "DON'T JUMP!"

He got up turning around and saw Yang running to him "stay back"

Yang stopped dead in her tracks unaware of what was to come "come on Leo we can help you through this"

Yang felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ozpin with his cane "you can't he's dying" Ozpin looked down in grief at what was happening "he's been dying for 9 years, the Grimm blood has been chipping away at him for 9 years"

Leo shouted white hot rage at Ozpin "YOU MISSED OUT THE WORST BIT"

Ozpin, seeing him getting worse and worse "he's becoming a Grimm"

Yang then looked Ozpin in the eyes "there's got to be something we can do?"

Leo then stumbles down a bit "there's nothing you can do like there's nothing in me all I want now is death"

Yang took a few steps forward but Leo looked straight at her and making her stop "what do you mean there's nothing inside of you, you still feel don't you"

The pain in Leo's arm get more intense as he spoke "I can barely feel anything but I'm empty, hollow, dead inside, soulless"

"Soulless?"

"Yes I have no aura, no soul the Grimm don't have one and they took mine didn't you ever wonder why the screen in training was black it's because there's nothing to measure"

"But there's got to be something"

"THEIR ISNT!" Leo violently interrupted "I just want to die I lost everything my home, my mum, my dad even my little sister imagine losing all that and then turning into the thing you hate most"

Yang did imagine she knew how much it hurt to lose her mother but she still had a home, a dad and she still had Ruby. The thought of losing all that made her sad and depressed all that would be too much for her and she would probably die making her wonder how much it must have hurt him to keep going all these years.

Leo then pulled his sword from the ground "I was never meant to kill that grim with this sword hopefully it still has enough dust... if it doesn't don't let me become one of them" Leo then pulled his sword up stabbing himself in the stomach giving the grip of the sword a strong turn exploding the blade in him creating a small hole in him as he fell down.

Blake and Weiss were some distance away from them but still able to see him stab himself and fall. Yang ran to his side turning him over pulling what was left of his sword out of him. Yang's tears fell down her face as she saw him dead but his sword wasn't enough his eyes shot open in showing a blood red colour grabbing Yang by the neck getting up. His left arm went black like before but he had got worse it was his whole arm. Ozpin quickly shot over attacking him with his cane over and over again but Leo was able to intercept most strikes with his Grimm arm. Leo clenched his hand choking Yang throwing her into Ozpin knocking him to the ground as he ran off.

Blake and Weiss went to the two of them with Weiss speaking in a tone full of fear "Yang are you ok?"

"Yes"

Ozpin turned over grabbing his cane "we need to stop him before he kills anyone" Ozpin ran off in the same direction Leo did.

Yang and the others got up going together as a team but Yang pulled out of her phone calling Ruby as they ran, Ruby picked up on her end "did you find him?"

Yang's voice was a mix of fear and sadness "yes but he's changed"

"Changed? Changed how?"

"He's turned into a Grimm... we have to stop him"

"Ok where are you?"

"Outside at the cliff, heading for the main building

"Ok ill meet you their"

On the other side of the of the academy Leo was running about becoming more Grimm like with and black veins had appeared on the left side of his face and his stab wound was completely healed. He caught sight of several students and Glynda Goodwitch and started to sprint at them "STUDENTS GET BACK IN SIDE NOW!"

As Leo ran Glynda used her magic pulling up some of the floor and sending it in his direction, the slab collided with him sending him back to the ground but as he got up he saw she had several small blocks of the floor floating around her, she sent them at him one at a time but he was getting stronger and his training was under the Grimm's command he dodged the first by moving to the side and the second by sliding underneath it, but the third Leo caught and threw it back but it did not hit her it went for the building the students were in. It went into the wall but she was able to stop but it collapsed some of the ceiling meaning she had to hold it in place but as she looked back Leo was gone.

Yang, Weiss and Blake saw Glynda holding the building up and knew Leo had passed through they looked around most of the area was open so they went the only way that was shielded by buildings, suddenly they heard familiar sounding shots. They ran to them seeing Ruby dodging punches from Leo, Blake fired a few explosive shots at him landing on his back he turned to her with an angry gaze of murder. As they got close to her Weiss pointed her sword to him spinning the centre piece to a white dust freezing Leo dead in his tracks, Yang punched the frozen Leo shattering the ice but Leo was quick to his feet running to the closest person but as he ran Ruby had put the end of her scythe on his cloak to hold him back but tore off revealing his right arm the black scare had black veins coming out of it running up to his sleeve. Leo then continued to sprint to Yang punching her with his Grimm arm sending her into a building, Leo jumped in the hole he made with her he landed on the rubble of the wall. He twisted his face as the veins on his face got more intense on the left side, he then smiled showing off his teeth they had changed all the teeth on the left side of his mouth had become sharp fangs when the right stayed normal.

Yang was on the floor with her back to a wall but as Leo was about to punch her the rest of her team had climbed over the rubble and shot him in the back, Ruby and Blake with bullets and Weiss with dust sending his right punch off ending in the wall. He pulled his hand out pulling with it a bunch of wires sending electrical serge through his body stopping his heart, he landed on the ground in front of Yang as the Grimm parts of him evaporated. After a few moments Yang got up to see the entire left side of Leo's body was black and to the muscles under the Grimm's skin.

The next day Ruby gives Yang a letter that she found in Leo's room that was addressed to Yang, Yang took it reading it as her eyes teared up. The latter read "I know we have gotten too close but we can't keep going on like this, my life is not going to last much longer I can feel the Grimm inside getting stronger. I don't know if I told you what happens in the end but it hurts more than anything before it stops but remember you made it hurt a little less. I hope in the end I didn't hurt you or your friends." Yang wipes the tears off her face as Ruby put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Yang"

"But it's not, he's dead but the worst thing is he will never meet our child"

"WHAT!" the whole teams voices over lapped in that moment.

Yang started to laugh as she cried "he told me to do that" Yang lifted up the letter showing them what he wrote.

Ruby smiled slightly "I guess that was his way of saying don't stop having fun"

In Ozpin's office Glynda Goodwitch walked in with a disgusted look "did you know what he was?"

He didn't look to her as he spoke in a dead serious tone "yes"

"You put the whole school at risk he could have killed everyone here"

He finally looked up to her "you try saying no to a child you found dying alone in the ruins of his home surrounded by his dead loved ones" he then slammed his drink on the desk "it wasn't supposed to go like this he planned his death he told me his sword was only going to kill one monster but he used it prematurely and paid the price"

"So you were the one who found him that's why he could block so well, you trained him"

"If only he could have got the end he wanted dying a man but now everyone will remember him as the monster but me"


End file.
